


A Gift of Magic and Love

by Imaginativekid16



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginativekid16/pseuds/Imaginativekid16
Summary: Eda wonders about her gift and almost felt bad because she doesn't have a gift to give to Luz for Valentine's Day. She wonders if this gift is worth waiting, or this is a lie that she won't know until tomorrow. Let's hope that the gift is true.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Luz Noceda
Comments: 15
Kudos: 16





	A Gift of Magic and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day. I hope you can enjoy it.

Eda seems to wonder about what her gift would be since Luz wants to give her one until tonight. She's never the type of person who would celebrate a holiday of love, especially due to having ex-boyfriends. But she is willing to celebrate the holiday because she loves this Latina more than anything in her world, or even on Earth. She was told to wait on the couch until her name was called, but it has been for hours. 'Am I stood up? Maybe she doesn't love me. I don't even have a gift for the kid. How long could I wait?' Eda thought to herself as she waits. It was already night and almost looked sleepy, but before she closes her eyes, she hears a beautiful voice coming from the second floor.

"Oh Eda. Your gift is ready~"

It was Luz that calls Eda to the second floor. She walks up to the second floor and sees Luz's door almost open. And when Eda opens the door fully, she was blushing rapidly and thought 'Oh my Titan.' Luz was bounded with beautiful red ribbons all around her arms, legs, even from below her waist on her bed covered with rose petals all over it. But what made Eda blushed is when Luz as the red rose in her mouth. Eda was surprised, but not because Luz had managed to pull this off, it's because she wondered how was she bounded. Eda reaches over to grab the rose from Luz' mouth and holds it closer to her.

"Uh... Kiddo? I love what you did for me tonight, I do. But I only had one question: How did you have yourself tied up?" Eda said out of curiosity.

"Hmm... Well, Let's just say..." Luz said while Lilith walked behind Eda acting like she hasn't seen her like that. "I had a little help with your 'gift' tonight."

Eda turns to Lilith out of amazement that she had to help the human girl with something like this. Lilith looked at Luz, before looking at Eda to explain the reason.

"She wouldn't stop bothering me until I agree to help her with your gift for this holiday." Lilith said before walking to the living room. Eda was amazed and happy that Luz was there for her, but then she felt sad.

"Why are you sad, Eda? Do you not like your gift?" Luz said as she felt like this isn't the exact gift Eda ever wanted.

"I do. So much. I only wish I given you a gift as well." Eda answered with sorrow in her voice. Luz was surprised by Eda's answer and simply giggles quietly before smiling at her funny lover.

"Oh Eda. You don't have to give me anything at all for Valentine's day. You're the only gift I'll ever need." Luz said as she tells Eda the truth about what she truly wanted for Valentine's day. Eda looked around Luz's room and simply turned off the lights before lighting up a few candles that she brought from downstairs and closing the door. Eda then puts the rose away so she wouldn't be distracted by her beautiful lover.

"How about we end this beautiful night with a little 'fun' on your bed," Eda said as she grinned lusciously over Luz. she only smiled and wiggles a bit.

"Why not untie me first, Mi amor~," Luz said suggestively to Eda as she unties her before toppling over to give the young woman a warm kiss that had their tongues connected as they rubbed their fingers through each others' hair.

"Te amo, Edalyn."

"I love you too, My little light."

They began to have their fun-filled with everlasting love and passion until they fell asleep while hugging each other.

\-------------------

Meanwhile, during their time upstairs on the second floor, Lilith was irritated and can't stand hearing them every night. She then looks at two earplugs that were given when Luz as a thank you gift. 

"I hope she's right about these earplugs. Otherwise... I'm moving out of this place and beg the Emperor to have me join the Coven again." Lilith said as she puts on the earplugs and they simply worked, she couldn't hear a thing. She sighs of relief and sleeps on a couch without being disturbed by Eda and Luz.


End file.
